


Lyrium Breath

by MaevesChild



Series: Flash and Burn [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Flash Fiction, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevesChild/pseuds/MaevesChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More flash fiction drabble, this time featuring a very unlikely pairing.</p><p>Cullen is injured.  Solas helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lyrium Breath

Cullen was monumentally singed around all his edges.

Haven was a total loss. The Herald had survived in one piece and that was a stroke of luck, but the mountains were blasted cold. Skyhold had a lot of potential but Cullen was certain he was never going to find time to sleep again.

Didn't help that the guilt was eating at him. Or worse that there was a gash on his thigh from a Red Templar sword that was persisting on bleeding, no matter what he did to it.

He wasn't letting that damn butcher stitch him up like a shirt either. He'd rather bleed to death. It surprised him, wanting the comfort of magical healing but after the hack job a surgeon did on his face? He self-consciously touched the scar on his lip. The people this thing attracted weren't the kind he wanted.

_What Cullen wouldn't have given for someone with a gentle touch._

"Commander." Cullen looked up to find Solas walking toward him. He stopped and frowned, lines appearing between his eyebrows. "You appear to be bleeding."

Cullen looked down to find the leg of his trousers stained dark with blood. He pursed his lips. While he was pining over his scars, his wound bled through the bandage on his leg. He wasn't getting out of it now.

"Dammit it," he swore. "I thought for sure it would stop this time." He gave Solas a long suffering look. "I suppose you are going to insist I let the surgeon sew it up. Like Cassandra. And Leliana. And..."

"Not at all," Solas interrupted. "If you like, I would be happy to assist in a less invasive fashion."

Cullen was confused. "I didn't know you had healing magic."

Solas shrugged fluidly. "It's not my forte, certainly not enough to be useful in battle. But with focus and effort, nearly any mage can manage a simple wound. I would have offered sooner but as a former Templar, I expected you would be wary of magical healing."

"Not anymore." Cullen shook his head. "After experiencing what passes from non-magical healing in Kirkwall, I have gained a new appreciation for it."

"Come with me then," Solas said, gesturing at the stairs.

Gratefully, Cullen followed. Solas walked with grace, tracking his feet one in front of the other, like a wild creature might. Elves were always so intriguing. And there was something about Solas's soft voice, his calm wisdom that appealed to Cullen. After years of being surrounded by mages, it was comforting being near one he could trust.

They entered the rotunda that Solas had claimed, sounds of construction above where shelves and tables were being built in the library, the twang of metal as the cages in the rookery above were being set into place. Solas gestured to a couch set against the wall, hidden by the overhanging walkway.

"You need to undress," Solas said, matter-of-fact. "My healing skills being what they are, I need to see and clean the wound first, before I seal it. I apologize that I cannot be more efficient."

"Anything you can do, I'm grateful for." Cullen said as he slipped his fur mantle off and let it fall on the floor. He was glad he'd forgone his chest plate today. "Do you have any idea how much stitches hurt?"

Solas smiled, fishing a lyrium potion out of his desk. "I have not had that particular pleasure, no." He chuckled. "But I can imagine. I have seen such things in the Fade. It does cause intense emotions."

Cullen let his pants drop to the floor, hooked around boots he hadn't bothered to remove. He plopped down on the couch before he could trip over his feet. He felt strange, exposed, and anxious. His head felt fuzzy. He wondered if he'd lost too much blood.

Solas knelt down between Cullen's bare knees. Cullen caught the familiar scent of lyrium on his breath. His fingers were warm where he gingerly touched the soft skin of Cullen's thigh. The injury was dangerously close to his groin. Cullen was thankful it hadn't emasculated him. 

Solas wiped at the blood gently, exposing the weeping gash underneath.

"No infection," he commented. "This should be simple." Solas laid his fingers on either side of the wound. His wrist brushed against Cullen's cock; he tried like mad to ignore it.

The rush of magic distracted him from thinking entirely. He loved this feeling, like lyrium used to, warm and tingling. Solas's magic in particular was euphoric. 

Before he realized what was happening, Cullen had an erection that was impossible to miss. He knew Solas could feel it, pressing up against his hand. The elf's eyes were closed and he didn't flinch, just letting his magic pour over Cullen's injury. The flesh sealed from one end to the other, seamless without a hint of scarring and only the dry blood left to show anything had happened.

The magic tapered off. Solas looked up, blue eyes glassy. He didn't move his hands, his arm still resting against Cullen's ridiculous erection. The scent of lyrium came from his mouth when he spoke.

"How does that feel?" Solas asked.

Cullen almost blurted out something inappropriate but his brain kicked in before he did.

"It’s...fine. Better." He cleared his throat.

Solas smiled languidly, rising to his feet with just a hint of pressure from a slender wrist against Cullen's groin.

"I'm always happy to help, however I can." There was an undercurrent there that Cullen wondered if he was imagining.

"Thank you, Solas," Cullen said, quickly getting to his feet and pulling up his trousers to hide the evidence of his arousal. He swore he caught Solas looking. Probably all in his head.

"Anytime, Cullen."

Solas disappeared back out the door, leaving Cullen to redress and try to convince his cock to behave in private.

It was then he realized that it was the first time Solas ever used his name.


End file.
